Story Of a Player
by xtwilightluverx
Summary: Edward was a player. Bella moves to town. Edward falls for Bella, but doesn't admit it. Bella swan crushes on him but is afraid to get hurt. Will love prevail? But what if fate throws them together? Will they drive each other crazy or fall harder in love?
1. Prologue

Story of a Player-1

**Summary: Edward Cullen was a player. Bella Swan moves to town. Edward falls for Bella, but doesn't admit it. Bella swan crushes on him but is afraid to get hurt. Will love prevail? ExB, EmxR, AxJ**

_Prologue _

B-POV

"Mom, it's OK," I said for like the hundredth time this morning.

"I'll be there whenever you decide to come back to me, baby."

"Mom, honestly have fun with Phil, I want to spend some quality time with Charlie anyways" I said-it wasn't a _complete_ lie, I did miss Charlie-deep down, down, down, _deeply down_ in my self that misses Forks and Charlie. I sighed and put the last shirt into my surprisingly light suitcase.

Renee dropped me off at the airport and said, "I love you, Bella". I smiled and said "you too". That was the last thing that happened before I was on the plane-comfortable as hell, listening to my iPod as it slowly lured me to sleep.

I was awakened by a nightmare. Well, memory really. It was Alec, the player that haunts me to this day. He dated me for a one-night purpose thing cause I went out with him to see a romantic comedy only to come back from the restroom, to find him making out intensely behind the big trashcans at the local theatre. I would've never guessed it was my best friend. Notice past tense. I was outraged, heartbroken. I didn't know witch one to follow. Half of me wanted to get all mad and scream him till he couldn't hear anything, the other half wanted to cry my heart out. I knew he was a player. He said 'I was different, he changed for me'. It was all a frickin' lie. I will never believe a player ever again. I sighed, Alec was perfect-his flawless tan skin, blue piercing eyes, immensely muscular and if the rumors were correct, a huge cock. I laughed to myself without humor, he was one of the reasons I left Phoenix. _In-sensitive jerk. I wanted to kick his nuts so damn hard that he won't ever have a chance to have kids. I laughed silently again. _I missed Tanya and Kate, the two sisters who were my first friend in kindergarten. When I found her with Alec, that dreaded day she said she didn't know what she was doing. Then, she and I dumped Alec-hard. I smiled at that memory.

**(Excuse my Vulgar Language, you know me-paranoid, paranoid, paranoid.)**

**"**_We are OVER you… you… Mother-screwing man-whore. I cannot believe I let you f*ck me so easily. Oh, sh*t, If you slept with SOOOOOO many people, I might get AIDS! EEEEEWWWWW. " Tanya said_

_"Yah, we are OVER you PMS-ing FEMALE DOG! YOU MONSTER, I believed you! He smirked. HE DAMNED SMIRKED! I WANTED TO TAKE THAT DOUSCHE BAG AND RIP OUT IS NUTS AND HANG THEM TO DRY. I ended him and started calling him some pretty hateful names and I bet if I tell you I would get arrested for oral abuse._

Well anyways, I haven't seen Tanya and Kate in SOOOO beaver-damned long. They moved away someplace like a year ago. I miss them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry. FF decided to be mean and not let me upload! So here it is...**

Bella POV-

I got off the plane and went to look for Charlie. I didn't even have to look. He was holding up a sign! It read "Isabella Swan, Over here". Embarrassing much? I sighed and walked to him with my luggage dragging behind me. I smiled and hugged him. He really didn't need a sign; I could identify his curly brown hair anywhere. He took my luggage and loaded it to the trunk of his police cruiser. I muttered thanks. The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence. He opened the trunk and reached inside to get my suitcase. I took it from him and said: "Dad, you've helped me too much, I'll take it from here". Charlie smiled, the wrinkles near his eyes appearing and dimples showing at the middle of his cheek. I picked up my suitcase and walked up the stairs. I had a nice small room. It was pretty. I had tears in my eyes as I went to the bookshelf and took out a scrapbook from my younger years. My dad and me were so close before the…divorce. Forget I didn't miss him. I did. A lot! We did everything together. You name it; we probably did it, except cooking. I love every part of my dad and I think he can do a lot of things really well but cooking was not one of them. I smiled to myself at the picture of him falling down a kayak when we went kayaking in Lake George, New York. (**I actually went there last weekend and went kayaking and canoeing while we camped)**I sighed. I really missed being with Charlie. Don't get me wrong I like Phil. He was nice enough but he didn't have the memories me and my biological father shared. I looked around the room. It really was pretty. Pale lilac curtains with matching bed spread, light blue walls with picture frames dotting it. When I opened the curtains I couldn't help but gasp. There was a gorgeous boy… making out with a girl… they noticed me. The boy smirked and winked at me. The girl was just shocked. The boy held up his thumb and pinky to his ear mouthing "call me" I was upset. I closed my curtain. I sat down on my bed, he was a player. I was pretty sure I would be his next game. Just like I was with…with… Alec. I started to cry at the memory. I will not fall for whatever his name is. And if I got hurt again, I will go emo. I sniffed and cried myself to sleep.

E POV-

Let's recap shall we. Jessica and me were in my room lip locking, with me thinking about another girl. Then we both heard a quiet shuffling sound and we both looked to see a hot girl leaning against the windowsill, wide-eyed. I had that affect on females. I winked and did the call me sign. Her eyes got all glassy, like she was going to cry. Aww a cute fragile chick. She was going to cry her way to heaven when I dump her after like a day. Okay… I know its cruel to use women like that but I have a good reason…sort of.

High school:

(Still Edward's POV)

Okay, welcome to Forks High school, A.K.A my kingdom. I was the dude who had all the girls fawning over me and the person all the other dudes wanted to be. I smiled my crooked smile to all the girls and I could've sworn some of em' actually had hearts in there eyes like in the cartoons. I walked to my locker to see a really pissed of Lauren leaning against it. Crap, she knew about Jessica and me's fun night last night…if u catch my drift… Okay, I was with Lauren, I told Jessica, she was a nice goody-goody but I am just that irresistible. Heh.

"Like Edie, I cant believe you did Jess, Like that's low" she accused

"Baby, I did no such thing, you know its only you" I said looking deep into her fake blue contacts. I as trying to dazzle her.

She was dazzled.

I pressed her against my locker and the half of the other one and started to kiss her roughly.

We were interrupted by a clear of throat. It was fragile girl from last night.

"Ummmm, sorry to interrupt but you guys are kind of keeping me from my locker" She said embarrassed.

"No need to apologize, I am Edward Cullen, welcome to Forks" I said putting on my smooth tone on.

"Uh, thanks, I am Bella Swan" She said. Wow fitting name: Bella means Beautiful in Italian.

"Who the hell, do you think you are, HUH, marching over to us and breaking up our lovey time just so you could get to your DAMN LOCKER, you slut" Lauren screeched

Bella cringed, looking like she wanted to cry…again.

"I am soooo sorry, there was only two minutes before class started and I didn't want to be tardy on my first day, that would give a bad impression to the-" she rambled but I cut her off.

"Hey, no need, we completely understand, Lauren was joking around weren't you" I asked dazzling her again.

"Y-yeah" Lauren stuttered

"Okay" Bella said before she got her bag along with her chemistry textbook from her locker. So, she had chemistry next. So did I. I think I might be teaching little miss Bella what chemistry also means. I smirked to myself.

Bella POV-

Yep, definitely a player. I saw him making out with two girls in the same week. I sighed. I hate high school. So much DRAMA!

**Will things change between them?**


	3. Chemistry

**AH! I forgot to do the chemistry scene! EEP the first part would be the Chem. Part and the second one is when Edward tells Bella the truth on why he's a player. Pretty exiting chapter right…?**

Chemistry~

(B POV)

Wow. Just wow.

I clutched my books harder as I remembered the scene before me. Well, time to forget about Edward Cullen and his beautiful green eyes, lush bronze hair….

NO! Bella stop having fantasies! You will NOT get hurt again! I told myself

I made one more turn and entered the Chem. Lab. Then I noticed Edward was already there.

I made my way to a desk near the window. Then Mrs. Reynolds walked in. She told us to stand up to make partners. I gulped and prayed that I won't be with Ed- Cullen

She made partners until it was just Mike, Jess, me and Edward.

"Isabella and… Edward" She announced. THANK YOU GOD! I thought sarcastically.

Edward smirked at my annoyance. He made his way to me and stared into my eyes. My breathing hitched. He smiled sweetly and said "Well, C'mon partner"

"W-what" I stuttered. Great Job Swan! Jesus help me!

He smirked and pulled my hand to the last empty table. He didn't let go. Gosh! This boy obviously knows how gorgeous he is, why is he trying to dazzle me.

If this boy doesn't let go of my hand in a few seconds I would pass out.

(E POV)

I was walking to Chem. after dumping Lauren. I quickly sat down at the table I guessed where Bella sits. She's a quiet girl right? So I, being the genius people-person I am sat in the back. I waited patiently-not for Bella to make it. I watched as all the people flooding in. To my annoyance everybody came in couples! Was the world TRYING to torture me? Where was BELLA?

Finally Bella walked in holding her books tightly.

Relax chick, No one is going to bother you!

She sat at the front in a desk near the window. I thought I knew people!

After a few minutes of me mind-perving, Mrs. R walked in. She told everyone to stand up so she could make pairs. She called "Lauren and Tyler, Angela and Ben, Eric and Maria, Stephen and Stephanie (weird), Abigail and Taylor. Then it was down to Mike, Jessica, Bella and me. I prayed that I was with Bella. She looked nervous about something. I wonder what.

"Isabella and….(please please please please) Edward Cullen" she announced. THANK YOU GOD!

I walked my way to Bella. I stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I got lost for a while, she looked dazzled. I mind smirked.

"Well, C'mon partner" I said after I found my voice

"W-what" She stuttered. SCORE ONE FOR CULLEN! WOO-HOO! SHE WAS DAZZLED!

I smirked and grabbed her warm soft hand. I led her to a table. I didn't let go. I think she was dazzled.

Mrs R. started class. We were doing an experiment. It was seeing what was acidic. I flipped my textbook.

AWWW CRAP! PAPER CUT!

Mrs. R handed us the materials and told us to started. Bella and me started. Mrs. R left for the restroom and we got started. Then, she looked up at me. I locked her gaze and stared into her beautiful eyes again. I inched my face to hers and she stayed still. I put my lips onto Bella's. One she let me stay and once I thought she would move with me she pulled back and spilled lemon juice on to my paper cut.

OOOOOWWW! MY HAND! IT BURNS!

"Don't you ever kiss me without my permission, do you understand" She yelled

I nodded trying not to cry.

She muttered a good then wiped her lips. We got back to the lab and it stayed quiet and awkward for the rest of the lab. After lab, I ran into the bathroom and nursed my wound. Then my phone started ringing. It was Tanya! The hottest girl in school, but thinks she is better than everybody else. She moved here like two years ago. She is still my toy for those two years she came here.

"Hey Eddie" She purred

"Hey, babe" I said back

"So meet me in front of the girl's bathroom in the middle of lunch, 'kay?" She asked

"Yeah, sure" I said

I knew what she wanted. That was our spot to make out. She better give me a cum-worthy session. My life is screwed up so far; I know for a fact that Bella gets dazzled; yet she doesn't want to get kissed. GIRLS ARE SO ANNOYING!

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the classes. When lunch came I just sat there with my food. I ate quickly. I tried not to think about Bel- I mean HER. She was eating slowly dreading each bite. I looked at my watch. 12:30! Time to go see Tanya.

(B POV)

At lunch we were having pizza. I dreaded each bite. It was disgusting. When I looked over at Edward he was eating quickly before getting up and walking away.

After I few more bites I felt sick and wanted to throw up. I got up and ran to the girl's bathroom.

I heard moans and 'fasters' coming from there. I turned one more time and froze when I saw the scene before me. Edward and.. Tanya making out! Not to mention with his hand up her shirt. I gasped and they both stopped to look at me. I felt tears in my eyes as I remembered what Tanya said.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Tanya promise me something"_

"What"

"You won't be with a player, right"

"Of course Bella"

"Thanks"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Bella" They both said in unison

"Y-yah" I stuttered as a lump of tears fell from my eyes

"Sorry, I know I promised" She whispered

"Forget it" I muttered before running off"

**The End of Part One of Chemistry and Surprises! Hope you liked Part One.**

**Part Two will be uploaded soon! I will try my damndest to get it finished soon! 'Kay, Review~~**


	4. Surprises

**Hey Guys! This is Part 2 of Surprises and Chemistry~ Hope you like it! **

E POV-

Flashback-

_She held the door open for me. We both walked in, Bella closed the door behind us. I told her me needed to talk. She led us to her room. I closed the door and sat down in her chair. _

_"The reason I am a player is…"_

"The reason I am a player is because… Wait, before I tell you, you do know I am adopted right" I asked her thinking before I said a word

She nodded. "I noticed you guys look nothing alike" she said.

"How do you know about my adoptive parents" I asked surprised

"Well, Edward Forks is a really small town, I see them around a lot, especially your dad… in the ER" She replied

I chuckled knowing Bella's clumsiness.

"Well anyways back to the story" I said

She nodded agreeing

"So I am a player, cause I grew up thinking women just didn't deserve my respect" I said my voice cracking as the thought of my mother rippled through my head and I shuddered

Bella nodded slowly and whispered a 'go on'

"So my mom Elizabeth was like a common whore, she was sleeping with a different guy every time she went somewhere" I whispered, my voice cracking twice

Bella noticed and patted my back

"As you know, Elizabeth slept with many men so she has many kids" I whispered

Bella nodded

"So, I found so more information on my mom's love of her life: Ed Mason, He was a pretty nice guy, he was the first person my mom been with in a serious relationship" I said

Bella nodded again, not saying anything

"Then, Ed died in a car crash, leaving my mom heartbroken. She led herself to believing she will never find love and will remain heartbroken. So she decided others feel how she felt: heartbroken"

Bella nodded and whispered " I am sorry for you, Edward" before puling me into a hug

"She hated me the most out of all her kids, she had 3 with Ed, Casey, Jack and Me. It happens that I looked exactly like my father, and she hit me whenever she could, I had a near death experience and I had to go to the ER, that's where I met Carlisle. I told him everything and he had Elizabeth sued. We won the case and I was put up for adoption. Carlisle and his wife Esme liked me so I became a Cullen, that's my story" I said slowly waiting for her reaction

"Edward, I understand your pain and everything, but that doesn't mean you should've made your mom's mistake" She said

I didn't blame her. I understood her and I knew I shouldn't have done so…but I just couldn't change when it was too late.

"Bella, I understand and I don't blame you for felling that way, I never seriously wanted to be a player, I just did cause I didn't want to hate my mom without a really decent reason; so I tried being a player for a month or so, when I had enough and began hating my mom and changed people didn't buy it so I was a player to this day" I said

Bella looked stunned for a moment before pulling me into a hug

"I really wish people wouldn't be so arrogant" Bella whispered after pulling away leaving me missing her warmth instantly.

"Yeah, me too" I said

I stayed there for an hour more talking with Bella I left feeling a lot better since I first stepped into her house. She was so easy to talk to, understanding. I could see myself falling for her… _No! No falling, but close friends…_

**AWWWWW! Well, BOOM! That was a really important chapter. In later chapters ELIZABETH comes back! AH! Okay, review as always!**

**Xoxo xtwilightluverx**


	5. Crazy Psycho Mother!

**Uh, I thought this story would need a little more action, and bonding between Edward and Bella. In my previous chapter if you read the AN it said Elizabeth coming in later chapters. Well, it's a later chapter and its all going to piece together, my dear reader!**

Crazy Psycho Mother!

E POV-

After I drove home from Bella's house I found a letter on my porch addressed to me. It was from 'Mom' so the first person that popped into my head was Esme. Though, when she left me notes it would always be from: Esme cause she's afraid to offend me in anyway, if she wasn't considered 'mom'. I thought that was kidish so I just called her Esme.

I picked the envelope up and unlocked the door using my house key. I was greeted with an empty house, as I suspected. I walked up the beautiful glass staircase upstairs and into my room. I sat on my bed and picked the letter up. I opened it and I almost dropped it. It wasn't from Esme. It was from… Elizabeth. I read it

_Dear Edward,_

_I bet you thought I was that Esme person didn't you? They released me from the mental hospital a few days ago. Now, I want revenge. I am and will keep watching you and that pitiful Isabella. You will suffer like I did. You are going to end up like me when I am finished with you. I will get you. And your precious Bella too!_

_Love, Mom_

No, No, No, NO! Why is this happening? What did I do? Why bring Bella into this? She doesn't deserve this! She actually had the nerve to say 'Love' at the end. She did everything BUT love me!

I know I should be sad and depressed but it is so much easier to be mad than sad.

I pulled down all the curtains and everything and called Carlisle. I spoke in the quietest voice, which he can still hear me in.

(Edward/**Carlisle)**

**Hello**

Carlisle, come home! Elizabeth sent a note. It is scaring me and she says she's watching me!

**Son, I'll send Esme home. **

OK. Bye.

**Bye**

Then I hung up. I lay down on my soothing bed. Then my phone started ringing. I answered and as soon as I did I regretted it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello _DEAR" _She sneered

"E-E-E-Elizabeth?" I stuttered

"Oh, no 'mommy' now" She mocked hurt

"HELL NO! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH" I yelled, suddenly very angry as all the tragic memories started flooring back to me; which was ALL her fault

"Edward! You will NOT talk to your mother with so little respect" She spat

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER! ESME IS!" I yelled

"SHES NOT THE ONE WHO GAVE BIRTH TO YOU" sneered Elizabeth

"SO! SHE RAISED ME AND LOVED ME MORE THAN YOU EVER DID, YOU CRAZY HAG" I yelled

"BYE EDDIE! YOU WILL REGRET THIS" with that she hung up

I lay back on my bed and started thinking happy thoughts. But, no matter how hard I try all my happy thoughts come back to Bella. I sighed.

Then, I fell asleep.

I woke up to Esme yelling and shaking me worriedly.

**Umm. I want to continue this chapter, but I cant without giving away the rest of the plot. So! I will just update as soon as I can. **

**Review!  
Take Care XoXo xtwilightluverx**


	6. Kidnapped

**Hey Guys! This chapter is pretty exiting. I think it's going to be pretty long compared to my other chapters. This is going to be a very important chapter. 'Kay enjoy!**

Kidnapped!

E POV-

Esme woke me up and I handed her the letter Elizabeth left me. I saw Esme's forehead crease with every word she read.

"Edward, this is a real problem. I have to go out, wait for your father and then we will deal with it, alright?" She said

"Sure Esme"

"Okay, good-bye, dear" she said before kissing my cheek and leaving. I heard her closing the door of her silver Honda Civic and pulling out the drive. I lay back down on my bed again. I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up it was really dark. I heard a shuffling sound and a rope being tied. That's when I realized the rope was my feet. I looked back down on my hands, which were tied too. CRAP!

"Oh, Hello EDWARD" sneered Elizabeth

"E-E-E-Elizabeth?" I stuttered, scared

"Don't worry, I am getting your precious Bella soon enough" She mocked kindness

"NO! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS" I roared

"I know, but wouldn't you like to have company Eddie" She cooed

"But WHY? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO?" I yelled

"She loves you, anybody who loves a monster like you did something" She spat

"She doesn't love me. And I'm not the monster. You are. You're the one tying me up, kidnapping me.

"Shut up! You made me go to a MENTAL HOSPITAL" She yelled

"Well, you should still be there. You are INSANE" I yelled

She just laughed.

I didn't talk.

She picked me up and dragged me to a van.

She threw me into the back. It was dirty and cold. I leaned against the wall, hating my life.

I hit my head against a pole as she started driving. We drove for about ten minutes before she finally stopped and headed out. I looked around the van, it was dusty and smelled really musky, kind of like my attic. There wasn't any seats back where I was, I looked up and saw a grate, kind of like in those police cars, not that I would ever be in those kind of vehicles. There were seats up in the other side of the grate, where Elizabeth was driving. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the pole.

B POV-

It has been six hours since Edward left and I was lying down on my twin-sized bed, carving wood with my Swiss Army knife that my dad wouldn't let me go anywhere without. This is one of the things I do when I'm bored.

I now knew why Edward was like that. He is such a nice person, when you get to know him.

Charlie was working two shifts today because Mr. Mallory, Lauren's dad was taking a vacation. So Charlie covered for him.

That was my last thought before I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, I felt like I was sleeping for a long time. I was very stiff. Well, that's new. My mattress is usually very soft. Then I realized, I wasn't on my mattress. I was in some dark, cold place. Then it hit me. I was kidnapped. I looked around and saw another figure on the other side of the floor. I was tied up, so I crawled over to the person. I realized she/he was sleeping. When I got closer I realized it was Edward! I crawled over to his side and nudged him. He stirred but otherwise still sleeping. I nudged him a little hard and he finally woke.

He looked over at me and smiled slightly.

"Where are we" I whispered

"We're being kidnapped by my crazy psycho mother" he whispered back

"Why?"

"I don't know"

I shivered. I was freezing. I fell asleep with a tank top and shorts so I was pretty cold.

"Are you cold" he asked, concerned

"N-n-n-No" I stuttered, shaking as another blanket of cold air hit me

"I could see that" he muttered sarcastically

"Uhg, I am FREEZING my tushie off" I said

"Tushie?" He asked, chuckling

I nodded

He leaned against me rubbing my arm, creating friction.

"Thanks" I sighed

"No, problem" he smiled

Then I sat on my bottom. Oww! Then I realized I had put my Swiss Army knife in my pocket before I fell asleep.

"Edward!" I called urgently

"Yeah"?

"Try to get out my Swiss army knife, its in my pocket"

He nodded and inched closer to me and reached into my pocket and carefully took it out.

He smiled as he cut the rope on my hands. I was free. I untied my feet and started working with Edward's ropes.

When we were both free he asked why I had one of those anyways

"My dad is a cop, so he makes sure I have the right equipment, when it comes to these kind of situations. Over protective fool" I muttered

Edward chuckled  
I smiled and leaned my head against his chest and fell asleep.

**(Hides Behind Chair) **

**Did you guys like my sudden change of plot? Please do, but if you don't tell me what I can do to change it. I thought it was pretty exiting. Tune in next chapter for what happens next.**

**Oh and By the way, I think that I might upload this story every Friday. I might do two if I have time and this isn't a permanent schedule so yeah. **

**Review!**

**Take care, xtwilightluverx**

**XoXo**


End file.
